


If I Show You My Dark Side

by Dr34mKiller



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr34mKiller/pseuds/Dr34mKiller
Summary: Jedi Roger and David. Star Wars background but alternate reality(?).
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	If I Show You My Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Only a little piece since I'm not sure about what happened, what should happen and what is happening..  
> I was thinking of Rog being Kylo Ren but that will cause a whole issue with the family thing, so he's kinda the Anakin now.  
> And, I own nothing.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

When David arrived, he was deeply shocked to see that Roger was covered in blood. His robe was dyed with the color of wine. David realized immediately what happened, which was not what a Jedi should do.

"No! You are drowning yourself in the darkness. You were supposed to be the Chosen One. What have you done!"

"Yes, I am the one, the one that brings balance to the Force. " Roger did not even look back, "But this is the real me. Someone who can not control himself. A mess. I do not belong to the bright side, but believe me, I do not belong to the dark side neither. "

"I don't know if your statement is meant to make me feel better."

David was still frowning at Roger. He knew that Roger was "special", but he could never imagine a scene like this.

"You better. I will not be a Jedi anymore, and I will not go to the Empire to seek help nor join the dark side." Roger clipped his lightsaber back to the belt. His face was no longer covered by shadow, but now sorrowful and confused. "I really don't know what I should do next. They are all just trying to control me, to use me."

David was surprised that Roger shown his weak side, talking about something personal truthfully to him. He tried his best to comfort Roger a bit, "..but at least, I'm not."

"But you are still the same. You cannot accept the two sides of mine, do you? You want me just be a Jedi like you, just have a bright side. Now I have shown you my dark side, would you still hold me? would you still love me the same? "

David wanted to say yes, but he did not know if he should. He just maintained silence, but Roger saw this as a No. He smiled bitterly. "I'm tired of fighting, doing what they told you, and being treated specially, as a savior, but also as a monster, a hidden danger. Dave, tell me, what am I?"

Finding words to express himself and his feeling was what David was not good at. He wanted to say something but he was struggling with language. Sometimes he felt that he did not really understand Roger, and part of the reasons was that Roger never really talks about his issues with him. All he can do now was to put down his lightsaber and use force to heal the wounds on Roger's body. The uninterrupted silence kept on for several minutes, until the healing was done. Finally, David whispered, "I see you as a friend, a companion, a lover. I love you because you are who you are. This is just an accident..right? They'll give you a second chance. I want you to stay, with me, for me. "

"No. And I want you to leave with me, for me."

"If you want to leave, I will let you go. Although I wish the opposite. That's all I can do, Rog. But I'm not going to leave the Jedi Order, even for you." David sighed since Roger showed that doleful expression again.Then he murmured as he turn around and walk away from Roger, "We will meet again. Take care...May the force be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a little embarrassed but anyways.. hope it's ok


End file.
